


Come on Over Baby

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, chris is a little jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Your good friend, Chris Evans, comes over to watch the Red Sox game.  When you tell him you have a date the next day, he doesn't take the news well.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Come on Over Baby

_Red Sox game is on. Come on over._

_I got work tomorrow._

_I have cold Sam Adams in the fridge._

_Be over in 15 minutes._

You smiled as you tossed your phone onto the kitchen counter. “Sucker.” One mention of a cold beer and your good friend, Chris, was putty in your hands. That boy was Boston through and through.

Fifteen minutes on the dot, your doorbell rang, and you jumped at the sound. You found Chris standing at your door, holding a greasy brown paper bag.

“I brought burgers.” He commented as you walked into your place.

“I own food.”

Chris raised an eyebrow as he pulled a cold beer from the fridge. “Week old leftovers and whatever creature lives in the Tupperware at the back of your fridge? No, thank you!”

“Excuse me Captain America, but not all of us have our food delivered to us.”

Chris leaned against the counter as you took a swig. “Listen… I didn’t ask for all that.”

“And yet…” you gestured to his tight t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes. “Are you going to eat or not?”

You grabbed at the bag and pulled out a greasy wrapper before tossing the bag back to Chris. You flopped onto the sofa. “Are you going to watch the game or not?” Chris started walking towards you. “Don’t forget to bring me a beer!”

-

The game had gone to extra innings. Both of you sat on the edge of the couch. Your muscles ached with tension. The pitcher from the Sox stood on the mound with bases loaded. You laced your fingers into front of your face. The pitcher lobed a curveball and the batter made solid contact, and the ball sailed towards the bleachers.

“No…” you begged.

“No!” Chris yelled as he rose and stepped towards the TV. “No!” The ball hit the seats, and the crowd went wild. “Fuck!”

Chris slammed his fists against the console. You leaned back against the couch. “God damn it!!”

Chris sat down beside in disgust. “They have never been the same since Papi retired.”

“Agreed. I miss those days. God that sucked!”

Chris grabbed his beer and chugged down the rest of it. “Do you mind if I crash here? I drank one too many to drink and I would rather not Uber.”

Heat reached your cheeks. “Um… yeah… sure. Take the couch.” You busied yourself with picking up the empty beer bottles and discarded burger wrappers.

Chris met you in the kitchen. “Why did you hesitate? You never had a problem before.”

“I have plans tomorrow.”

“What kind of plans? A date?” You dropped your head. “You got a date? Holy shit! I was joking. That’s great!”

“Well thanks for that great endorsement, asshole.” You pushed away, Chris caught your wrist.

“Come on, you know I didn’t mean it. It just… you don’t date… like ever.”

You stopped walking towards your bedroom. Now is the time. Tell him! your heart screamed at you. But your brain convinced you otherwise. “Night, Chris. You know where the sheets are.” You shut your door before he could say another word.

-

You drifted in and out of a restless sleep that night. A knock pounded on your door sometime around midnight.

“What the hell?” you muttered as you pad across the room. “What do you want?”

Chris takes a step back. He is wearing only his boxers. “Don’t go on that date.”

“Chris…” you rubbed your eyes. “… we talk about this tomorrow.” You shut the door, but he puts his arm up to block it.

“No. It can’t wait. Cancel the date.”

“Why on earth would you do that?” you were losing patience. “Give me one reason.”

“So you can go on a date with me.” his voice trailed off as he blurted that out.

“What?” you stood in disbelief.

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

“That sounds nice.”

Chris crooked his ear. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

Chris smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He leaned down and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him into the room. “You are being awfully forward, Mr. Evans. We haven’t gone on a date yet.” You chuckled against his lips.

Chris ran his fingers along your collarbone. “Now baby, don’t be shy.” He nipped behind your ear. “You’ve known be for how long?”

You bit your lip to suppress a moan. “Long enough to know better.”

“Then why are you still here?” His hands slipped underneath your tank top. His fingertips found your nipples and pinched. You gasped.

“Because all I want is you.” You tugged his hips against yours.

Chris’s lips curved into a smile as he pulled at your shirt, pulling it over your head. You climbed onto the bed, and he stood at the end of the bed. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his boxers, tugging them to the floor.

Your eyes widened as Chris crawled onto the bed. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. You and me naked.” He pulled your shorts off and tossed them off to the side.

Your hand found his cock and gave it a few pumps. Chris’s head fell forward. “You are going to be the death of me.”

You just smiled as you guided him towards your pussy. Chris pushed in and groaned. You whimpered.

“You are so big.” you moaned.

Chris snapped his hips in response. “And you are so wet.” He pulled your legs onto his shoulders and thrust with earnest.

“Babe, I’m not going to last long. Do you want to come?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

Chris found your clit and applied pressure. Your release edged closer and before long you tumbled over the edge. Chris soon followed. The two of you laid motionless for the longest time.

“Chris…” you mumbled into his sweaty shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You’re heavy.”

He laughed as he rolled to the side, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at you.

“You are so beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” you teased.

Chris’s brows furrowed. “Why do you sell yourself short?”

“Because you are Captain America and I am a nobody.”

Chris caressed your cheek. “You have always been somebody to me. I have wanted to tell you for a long time.”

You propped yourself up on your elbow. “Why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid you would say no. Dating me is not easy.”

You reached for his face, rubbing his beard. “You are worth the trouble.” You smiled.

Chris kissed you softly on the lips. “So are you.”

“I believe you still owe me a date.”

“How about I take you out to breakfast tomorrow before I head into work?”

“Sounds nice.”

“Night, babe.”

“Night, Chris.”

The two of you drifted to sleep, holding hands and pressed against each other, smiles on your faces.


End file.
